To The Power Of
by A PROBIE NEVER SLEEPS
Summary: One girl... One Team... 7 years... and a lot of mayhem!
1. Moi

**To The Power Of...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood ('cause if I did Tosh, Owen and Ianto wouldn't have died). Also don't own Harry Potter!**

My name is Kelly Geller, when I was 5 my parents died and I was left in an orphanage. Now 6 years later and I'm still here...

"Kelly! There's a man here who's come to see you, and apparently he's a distant relative!"

Ha! Distance relative my arse, that's what they call them 'distant relatives' but really they pay any unsuspecting soul to look after you, so they can make room for the next homeless kid.

5 minutes later and I'm sitting in Miss. Tyler's office, talking to a guy that calls himself 'Captain Jack Harkness' gawd pompous much.

"Hello! I'm Kelly Geller!" I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Hello Miss. Keller, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He flashed a charming smile.

"Nice to meet you, Captain Harkness."

"Please, call me Jack."

"Ok, it's nice to meet you... Jack!" I hesitated on the last word.

"You too. Now... How would you feel about coming to live with me?" I know what you're thinking; 'what, they just let a stranger take you?' well believe me, they'd give you away to a guy claiming to be your long lost father, no problem.

"Well, where do you live?"

"Cardiff, that's in Wales."

"Wow, no way. You sound Californian!"

"Yeah well I stayed there for a few years."

"Wow, but Cardiff that's what 3000 miles away!"

"Yeah, give or take. It's like Florida... But colder, wetter, no beaches, less shops, smaller, Welsh and in Europe."

"Um well okay why not, saves me having to run away again."

"Good so it's settled, I'll fill out the paperwork, you get your stuff, we'll be on a plane by midnight." Okay I know what you're thinking, guy seems a bit eager, but come on... It's 1994 and no one wants an 11 year old girl with severe attitude problems. But I'll take the chance. Anyway if things do take a turn for the worst I do have the element of surprise, 'what?' you are thinking. Well through some VERY dodgy deals with some 19 year old crack addicts, I managed to get my hands on a nice black pistol. Oh yeah I'm a psychopathic, eleven year old with severe attitude problems, and a fully loaded gun. Oh and I'm also an adrenalin junkie. I suppose it's the upbringing really. I live in the poorest part of the state in a crappy orphanage that provides 1 meal a day, which if you miss you'll have to go steal some food (definitely useful if you look about 3 years older than you actually are and carry a gun) me being all of the above, am pretty much the only girl in my year who eats more than one meal a day. The school is a grubby one about 3 miles away (I'm very fit since I usually have to run to and from school). There are 60 people per class and about 100/120 per year; there are 13 years, from the age of 3 to 18/19. It is an unwritten rule that you have to go to school at least 4 times a week but the average for year 7 upwards is about twice a week. There are no school lunches and no school uniforms; the school stinks of fags and dead rats and is coated in grime. You need to be able to stand up for yourself or you will die! So mabey going with Harkness won't be so bad after all...


	2. When Kelly met Carol

**Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood ('cause if I did Tosh, Owen and Ianto wouldn't have died). Also don't own Harry Potter!**

So at midnight I'm queuing in the middle of the airport after saying goodbye to all my friends, ready to catch a plane with a virtual stranger about 15 years my senior. For all I know, this guy could be an axe murderer or kidnapper or something. We're about to get on a plane when a woman walks up to us. I hear a false cough and Jack looks up.

"Oh...Carol." I thought he said it rather coolly.

"Captain. Good you got the girl..." Oh this can't be good, 'the girl' seemed to imply she wants me for something.

"Carol. I got the girl for you, now can I go?

"Leave Harkness!" As he left, Jacks WW2 military coat blew around his ankles. Oh CRAP! This doesn't sound good!

"Come on, you stupid freak!"

"Oi, excuse me Rude!" The blonde woman, 'Carol', dragged me towards a small jet in the opposite direction to the big public plane I'd seen jack get on. She pulled me inside the plane and grabbed the backpack full of what little possessions I have and threw it onto one of the empty seats.

"Excuse me, but where are we going exactly?" I think it's better to take the naive approach first. For all I knew this was normal airport procedure, but I highly doubt that... Anyway, clearly I asked the wrong question as the woman drew a gun from a holster around her waist, I was surprised I hadn't seen it before, but I suppose this isn't really the time. The gun was against my head and I flinched... Not too noticeably but not so little that she couldn't tell I did. I thought about drawing my own pistol, but that might make me more of a threat than I already seem to be.

"Now listen to me you freak! You're gonna sit still and not talk unless I tell you to, okay?"

"Yes..." I mumbled.

"Do you want a drink?" I said nothing... "I asked you a question!"

"Yes please... Water's fine."

"Now don't move. I'll be watching you..." Carol disappeared for a minute or so and came back with a glass of cloudy water.

"Drink up." Carols patronising voice rang out. I drank the water in two gulps and sat back in my seat. Was it me, or was I starting to feel a little drowsy? I dismissed it.

A few minutes later though and I found I was almost unable to keep my eyelids from drooping. All I heard was Carol on the phone to someone, and the words 'the subject has been Retcond'.

Then... I blacked out!


	3. Whats with calling me freak FREAK!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood ('cause if I did Tosh, Owen and Ianto wouldn't have died). Also don't own Harry Potter!**

I woke up in a dark cell; the last thing I remember was someone in a WW2 coat leading me out of the orphanage...

About 50 minutes later a woman with short brown hair came in with surgical gear on.

"Hello! I'm E.M.I.L.Y!" The woman sounded out each letter.

"I speak English! No need to sound out every bloody syllable."

"Yes well..."

"I'm hungry; can I have something to eat?"

"No! Not until my boss says you can!"

"Who are you?"

"Emily."

"No surname!"

"That's classified information miss. Geller."

"Oooooo, fancy, so where am I?"

"You're in the Cardiff Torchwood institute."

"Where?"

"The Torchwood 3 hub!" Now why does that sound very not good...?

"So you're what? Some kind of military base?"

"I suppose you could call it that..."

"Anyway, what do you want with me?" Oh, come on I had to ask that some time.

"Oh just run some tests..."

"Hmmm..." Well this can't be good; but what would some military team want with me?

"Move it freak!"

"Now what's this thing with calling me freak?"

"You will be silent until I tell you otherwise!"

"Yeah well..." The woman Emily led me past more cells and through some dark dingy corridor, it smelt and was dripping with what I hoped was just water. I heard something run past me.

"Oh. Don't mind the rats..." Emily said.

Oh, ewwww this place isn't half gross. Emily led me into a much more sanitary room; it had white walls and lots of equipment around the room, there was a metal table covered in a green linen sheet; there were also a lot of metal objects and sharp things...

"Ummmmmm, where are we?"

"The Torchwood autopsy room!"

"You ain't gonna dissect me are you."

"Oh no, no just run a few scans, check a couple of blood samples. Now sit down."

"Oh okay..." I sat down on the autopsy table. Emily rolled up the sleeve of my jumper and pulled out a syringe, she jabbed it into my arm and I flinched. I saw the blood rise up the tube; not much, but enough to make me feel a little queasy. Once she had taken a sample she poured the blood into a test tube and set it aside.

"Okay, next I just need you to stand up over there and take your jumper off for me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I just need to scan your internal system and check for... Something..."

"And what would that be?"

"Oh, I think you know... Don't you... Freak!"

"Ummmmmm... Well no, not really!"

"Liar! How dare you lie to me? Freak!"

"Oooooo, what crawled up your arse?"

"How dare you use such language?" Wow stressy much!

"How dare you call me 'freak'?" Well... Why not?

"You are a disgrace to the human race. You... WIZARD!"

"Say what..."

**Authors note: Cliff-hanger! **

**Should be updating more regularly now exams are done!**

**Soz about all the dialogue...**

**Review... Or i will curse you with my wand! ... Once i have got it back from the magic Cops! Jks!**

**Lol luv you all!**


End file.
